


Giving Stars to the Sky

by MmmBread



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drama, Everything Would be Resolved if They Just Talked it Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can Assure You Nobody Cheats on Anyone, I Can't Guarantee This Will Have a Happy Ending, I'm Curious as to How Many Sylvix Shippers I Can Convert to Linlix, I'm Just Tagging Any Relationships Where the Characters Even so Much as Flirt With Each Other, I'm a multishipper, M/M, My Verdant Wind Playthrough but Make it Spicy, Not Really Sure Who is Going to End up With Who Yet, Probably Going to Have to Add More Relationship Tags at Some Point, So much angst, Spoilers, Sylvix is Infuriating, a little bit spicy, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmBread/pseuds/MmmBread
Summary: Felix has feelings for Sylvain. Sylvain has feelings for Felix. But it isn't that simple.BecauseobviouslySylvain is too straight to ever possibly reciprocate Felix's feelings, and Felixclearlydespises Sylvain's company more than he enjoys it, so there is no way he could possibly reciprocate Sylvain's feelings. Both men cope with this differently. Vastly differently.Ferdinand is haunted by his final interaction with Hubert before he fled the Imperial capital to save himself. But no matter how much he tries to move on, that haunting gaze taunts and tempts him to return. He was warned that doing so would mean death, but the warlock surely couldn't mean that...Claude's heart beats fiercely for Lorenz. Lorenz's heart does the same for Claude, he just doesn't know it yet.Who will Byleth end up with? Balthus? Dorothea? Seteth? The Gatekeeper?And Goddess damns it, when will Caspar finally realise that Hilda has been flirting with him for months?!This piece loosely follows the Verdant Wind route, but I thought it could do with more drama and spice. Also, I can't promise happy endings for all of the characters, nor can I promise they'll all come out of this alive and well ;)
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault/Hanneman von Essar, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to emphasise that the events of this fan fiction take place post-timeskip, where all characters are adults who are more than capable of making their own decisions, no matter how bad those decisions may be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to set the mood while reading, I was listening to Futile Devices (Doveman Remix) by Sufjan Stevens while writing this. Enjoy ;)

Wiping Linhardt’s shirt down his chest, Felix tossed it back onto the bed and stood up, stretching his arms across his chest one at a time until he felt the satisfying click of pressure being relieved. Fingers grasped along the dark wooden floor in the dim light until they found his clothes that had been unceremoniously cast aside, and once presentable, he made his way to the door.  
‘Leaving so soon?’ The sleepy scholar called out to him, a cerulean eye peering out from beneath the covers, illuminated magnificently by a beam of moonlight cast through the gap in the curtains. ‘I thought you had a day off tomorrow.’  
Felix startled, normally the other man was asleep within a matter of seconds. Quick to compose himself however, he scoffed. ‘I do. Doesn’t mean I’m about to spend it sleeping, unlike someone I know. I’m going out to spar soon.’  
‘That’s-’ he paused to yawn. ‘In a couple of hours though. Surely you can afford to stay a while longer?’  
‘Don’t tell me you’ve gotten attached.’  
‘Hardly,’ Linhardt rose to prop his hands under his chin, resting on his elbows and now fully awake. ‘But look at the weather. It’s snowing outside and Goddess knows what hour of the morning it is. You’ll only catch a cold and then you’ll be sorry. I’m not welcoming a sick man into my bed… Who are you intending to spar with at such a time anyway?’  
At the turn of his head, green strands of hair cascaded over his shoulder veiling half of his face and covering the soft purple bruises Felix had left up his neck. _He was beautiful._ Felix may not have held any romantic feelings for him, but that is one thing he would admit. He already knew what kind of response his answer would stir up. ‘… Sylvain.’  
_‘Felix.’_  
‘I will not be lectured.’  
‘And I don’t intend to do so, but is that a wise decision? You were upset with him not long ago, perhaps a break is in order…’  
‘No. I was bothered by yet another of his incessant and ridiculous attempts at courting a girl,’ Felix sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in tired frustration. ‘It is nothing out of the ordinary, and something I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up about. He was unaware of my reaction and I want to keep it that way. Staying away from him would only arouse suspicion.’  
And that was the last thing Felix wanted. He had maintained a charade of indifference for years, and he wasn’t about to let it all fall apart. Just the thought of Sylvain discovering how he truly felt… No. There was no point in thinking about it when it wasn’t going to happen.  
Linhardt’s brows furrowed, but Felix was grateful when he chose not to press the matter further. ‘Be that as it may, the professor isn’t going to unlock the doors to the training grounds until sunrise. So why don’t you stay until then? The bed would be warmer with another body…’ It was apparent that the man was holding onto his last minutes of consciousness, grip weakening as he slowly retreated under the covers.  
He had a point. Even if Felix were to leave now, he would have to wait a few hours until he could actually spar, thanks to Byleth. Swordplay was Felix’s escape, his solace from the stressful aspects of his life. So where the pressures of the war lead Sylvain to seek comfort in shallow romantic pursuits, naturally Felix’s heightened restlessness lead to him turning to his sword more frequently. Which was fine to him, but apparently the Enlightened One believed it a detriment to his health to be out in the middle of winter hacking at training dummies all night. Who would have guessed? As such his access to the training grounds after hours was revoked, yet the pent up irritation remained. He still needed a place to unleash, to clear his mind, and in the strangest turn of events that place became a person. If present Felix went back in time to tell past Felix he’d end up screwing Linhardt, he’d… well, he wouldn’t believe him. He still didn’t understand how or why it happened, and what really made him agree in the first place, all he knew was that the warlock’s ridiculous logic he initially put forth must have been correct, because their arrangement was working for Felix. Perhaps not to the extent of if he were to slash things out in the training grounds, but he nonetheless felt at ease, returned to a state of calm.  
‘Is silence your way of saying no?’ By that point the scholar had flopped back down onto the pillow, staring at him expectantly. ‘Surely it isn’t that much of a hassle to string two letters together-’  
‘Goodnight Linhardt,’ Felix spoke with a note of finality. The conversation was over and the other man’s attempts to convince him to stay were evidently unsuccessful as he made his way back to the door. Hand hovering over the doorknob, he paused before turning to fix the curtain, the room falling into darkness. One look over his shoulder revealed that Linhardt’s lack of response was due to the scholar finally losing his grip on consciousness, succumbing to the arms of sleep. _Hypocrite._  
Felix pulled the door shut behind him as the frosty air crawled up his sleeves and down his collar, biting his skin and ridding his mind of any drowsiness. A chill ran down his spine, and as he huffed steam billowed out of his mouth, dissipating into the black night sky. It was starless, dark clouds shielding them from his eyes.  
As he plodded down the steps and onto the cobblestone, he cast his eyes up to the rooms above, finding Sylvain’s window with ease. Quite like the rest of them, he was relieved to find that the curtains were still drawn shut. _Good._ The swordsman would need all the time he could to don his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing you all head first into this fic with what I believe can be considered a crack ship. Remind me to add Felix/Linhardt to my list of characters I'm bothered never had support conversations in the game, as I feel like they'd genuinely have a really good relationship dynamic.
> 
> Anyway, wow Felix, yes, you are so totally right - Sylvain could never reciprocate your feelings. Noooo, totally not... Look forward to their training session in future chapters ig.
> 
> But coming up next... Hubert giving Ferdinand insomnia :0


	2. Ferdinand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, if you'd like to listen to the song I was listening to while writing, this time it was 'Can I Exist' by MISSIO. I also just thought I should probably clarify that there is no need to try and pick apart the lyrics of the songs to identify some kind of hidden link to this fanfic, there isn't one. I just listen to songs that give off a fitting vibe, you know?
> 
> I intended to stick to a schedule of posting once per week (and still intend to do so), but I was feeling especially inspired to write this week, so I thought I'd just publish this chapter early as a sort of celebration for the New Year. So Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope 2021 is better than 2020.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy chapter 2!

_‘I’m not so cold as to just walk away without wishing you all the best, so I’ll leave you with these parting words,’ Ferdinand whimpered as Hubert’s pitiless grip on his chin tilted his head higher and higher. The warlock’s thumb stroked gently over his lip before using his nail to dig sharply into it and pull it down. ‘Return… And I’ll kill you myself.’ The words were barely a whisper, hot air fanning over his open mouth as Hubert leaned closer, as Ferdinand closed his eyes –_  
He jolted awake with a scream, chest heaving as he shot up in bed. Eyes darted around the dark room, scrambling to find any sign of _him_ creeping around, piercing eyes watching him from the shadows. Just to be certain, he forced himself out of bed and darted over to the curtain, hurling it open and spilling moonlight into the room, masses of stars twinkling overhead.  
As his eyes adjusted and he settled with the fact that he was alone, he found himself almost wishing the professor hadn’t finally trusted him enough to remove the guard from his room. It was the first night he had slept without one, and although he knew that he was the perceived threat they were guarding for the safety of everyone else at Garreg Mach rather than the other way around, in the empty room he felt vulnerable. As if at any moment Hubert would crawl out of the depths of his mind and materialise right in front of him, perched over him while he slept, hooked dagger hovering millimetres above his throat. It was suffocating, the sensation crawling all over his body like a swarm of insects, draining his body of all its energy. He was tired, so tired. _How many more times must he wake?_  
The knight pressed a clammy palm to his chest in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart, and as he gingerly climbed back onto the bed and laid down uncovered, he pushed his bangs back from his forehead, dampened by sweat. With his eyes fixed on the ceiling and unable to fall asleep, his mind drifted, the dreaded monster clawing his way to the forefront.  
_‘You’re leaving? Well, I don’t know what I was expecting. You were always quite the coward.’ The words dug under Ferdinand’s skin like knives, as cold and unrelenting as the gaze Hubert fixed him with.  
In that moment he had to suppress the instinctual urge to retort, to tell him that he was wrong – that Ferdinand von Aegir was not, and never would be a coward. But he was. His mind reminded him of that every second, reeling and screaming at him to change his mind. Where was his honour? To abandon the Empire, flee like some pathetic, wanted criminal. It made his skin crawl, it made him sick… But it was his father’s final wish.  
A wish that he knew failing to follow through with would haunt him for the rest of his life. But how long would that life with the Empire really be? He was walking on glass around Edelgard, and she was a loose cannon, prepared and ready to fire at him if he had even the slightest of slip ups. When word got out that the professor had returned to Garreg Mach, he knew that it was time to go._  
He had reasonably been met with suspicion upon his arrival at the destroyed academy, but after a few weeks it became apparent that his intentions were genuine and relatively harmless. The one thing he still struggled to comprehend, however, was why Hubert let him go. A troubled look plagued his features as he looked up at nothing in particular, countless possibilities running through his mind in an attempt to understand the divergence in the man’s behaviour. The one, singular outlier in his disturbingly cruel character. He just couldn’t fathom it.  
The more he thought about it, the more his brain kept jumping back to one reason in particular. Like a little whisper in his ear, it taunted him, and the more he shooed it away, the louder it became. It just didn’t make sense. But then again, neither did the _kiss._  
Ferdinand’s eyes widened and his face flushed scarlet as the memory forced itself back into his mind. _Get out._ He rolled onto his side, willing the memory to leave as his heart leapt into his throat, its quickened beating rippling through his entire body in waves. It didn’t leave.  
‘No, no, no, no no,’ he broke the silence with a whisper, praying that perhaps if he verbalised it, everything would go away. The memory. The thoughts. His pale, piercing gaze. But it wasn’t that simple, it never was. To wish such a thing away would be as foolish as to wish a disease away. Such things just didn’t go away on their own, and that terrified him.  
For Hubert von Vestra was a _monster_. A monster with Ferdinand von Aegir’s entire heart in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it would seem that Ferdinand has been hit with a bad case of 'gay panic.'
> 
> I wonder what Hubert's intentions are...


End file.
